


Maybe with you

by cathywrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Enjolras, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathywrites/pseuds/cathywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want us to try kissing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe with you

“Are you sure?” Grantaire asks, tilting his head to the side as Enjolras lets out a whine of annoyance. 

Grantaire gets why Enjolras is annoyed because it's the third time he's asked if he's sure in the past minute but he can't help it; Enjolras just doesn't look very sure. He knows him well enough to recognize when he's uncomfortable – his shoulders tense and he gets a small line between his eyebrows, almost like a frown but not quite. Enjolras insists that he's okay, insists that he's one hundred percent comfortable and _so very sure_. 

Grantaire doesn't quite believe him but there's no talking Enjolras out of anything that he's set his mind on, which happens to be kissing Grantaire. Which is new. _They're_ not new though, they've been together for weeks, soon going onto months, but kissing hasn't been a thing, nor has sex. 

Enjolras doesn't like it and Grantaire doesn't care – he's with Enjolras; he gets to hold his hand, he gets to cuddle him at night, he gets to wrap his arms around him at any given moment and bury his face in the crook of his neck and just breathe him in and what's sex in comparison to that?

It's not like Grantaire hasn't thought about kissing Enjolras before though. He certainly has, because Enjolras speaks a lot and there's no way Grantaire could avoid noticing the softness of his lips every single time he holds a speech – the way his mouth caresses every syllable that leaves his lips, the way Enjolras' tongue darts out to wet them; it's borderline obscene.

But he hasn't kissed him, not on the lips. Because Grantaire knows Enjolras – he knows how to read him, how to tell when he is nearing the line of what Enjolras doesn't like. 

Kisses on the forehead are okay, Enjolras loves them, loves waking up to Grantaire pressing his lips against the curls that frame his face. Kisses on the hands are okay, Enjolras does that more than Grantaire does; they'll be watching a movie, holding hands and Enjolras will bring Grantaire's hand up to his lips and kiss them tenderly and Grantaire will just be gone, the movie forgotten. Kisses to the neck are fine too, Enjolras mostly finds that it tickles when Grantaire presses his lips against his neck as he hugs him, so Grantaire does it a lot because it makes Enjolras laugh. 

The lips are a no-go, Grantaire learned that early. He'd leaned in for a kiss at the start of their relationship, not thinking much of it but Enjolras had tensed up and Grantaire had stopped, placing his lips at the tip of Enjolras' nose instead, which had made Enjolras release a deep breath of – Grantaire wasn't sure of what exactly, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was gratitude. He'd never tried to kiss Enjolras again and Enjolras hadn't mentioned it, until now. 

“I want us to try kissing,” Enjolras had said as he sat down on the couch next to Grantaire, who had a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a movie ready for them on the TV. 

“Are you sure?” Grantaire had asked, and then proceeded to ask it thrice, always with the same outcome. A determined nod, an almost frown and eventually a whine of annoyance. 

Grantaire finally nods, after having seen just how set Enjolras seems to be on kissing him but he doesn't lean forward or try to initiate it in any way, he simply puts the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them and turns to Enjolras. 

Enjolras gets the point. He wets his lips and slowly places his hands on either side of Grantaire's face, holding him still before leaning in, slanting their lips together in a very soft, very hesitant kiss. 

Grantaire has been holding his breath since he nodded and perhaps that's why he's so light-headed as Enjolras kisses him. Or perhaps it's because Enjolras has the most perfect lips and he never in a million years thought that he would be allowed to touch them with his own but here they are, lips pressed together on Enjolras' say-so and – no, no, _nope_. 

Grantaire pulls back first because Enjolras is tense to his very lips, his mouth moving hesitantly and almost reluctantly and no, that's not how it's supposed to go. Enjolras seems glad when Grantaire moves away, relieved almost. Grantaire lifts his hand and cradles Enjolras' face, reaching up to place his lips against his forehead instead and the tension in Enjolras' body leaves immediately, he goes almost limp against Grantaire's body. 

“Thought I might like it,” Enjolras says, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. Grantaire nods, trying to show the best he can that he understands, that he gets it, that it's completely fine. 

Enjolras worries his lip and Grantaire wants to tell him that he doesn't need to explain anything but he knows it's important for Enjolras to put it into words so he doesn't interrupt and Enjolras continues, “Thought I might like it with you because I like you – I love you – but it's just not my thing.” 

Grantaire shrugs and lets a small smile onto his lips. “That's cool.” 

“You sure?” 

Enjolras still looks a little bit hesitant and Grantaire is almost offended because _of course_ he's sure, _of course_ he's cool with it and surely after all this time, Enjolras knows that. He must know that. But he can tell by looking at the blond boy opposite him that it needs saying and it might need saying more than once. Grantaire is fine with that too.

“Of course I'm sure.” 

“You don't mind then, that I don't like it?” 

“Nope,” Grantaire says, as honest as he can and Enjolras nods – Grantaire waits a moment or two, to make sure Enjolras has said and heard all he needs to before he reaches for the bowl he put on the table and offers it to Enjolras, “Popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write some asexual Enjolras and Grantaire being cute and this happened, idek. Hope you like it x


End file.
